


National Guard.  1/1.

by punky_96



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, pegging/strap-ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: Re-post from LJ.Summary: Things aren’t going well on a photoshoot and Miranda misses Andy.  She finds a sweet note from her lover.Prompt KB: pegging/strap-ons





	National Guard.  1/1.

**_National Guard_**  
  
Slipping into the town car, Miranda leaned back against the cool leather of the seat. The shoot was going every kind of wrong that she could imagine. It was like the anniversary of every Runway mishap had decided to celebrate on this one photo shoot. To make matters worse a hurricane off the coast of North Carolina had knocked out power and she had not had contact with Andrea in days. It never rained in California, but that didn’t do you a lot of good if your lover was in North Carolina for a story and blacked out. Frustrated did not even begin to cover it.  
  
Homesick. An emotion she had never felt once in her life now had flooded over her like great crashing wave.  
  
Desire. Pent up and held back like the mighty river water at the edge of the dam.  
  
Bored. Tired of the same problems going wrong and an abysmal staff that couldn’t deal with the smallest of those routine problems.  
  
Leaning forward to get a bottle of water from the chest behind the passenger seat Miranda spied an envelope that she would have sworn absolutely could not have been there before. Andrea’s handwriting gave Miranda a pang in her heart. She loved their power plays and obvious differences, but the silly girl had even won her over on the snuggle-cuddle front. Even if she’d be damned if she would ever admit it out loud. Miranda slid a finger under the flap lifting it up. She wasn’t sure if sweet nothings from her darling would cheer her up or compound her trio of feelings into something worse than a headache. Knowing that she couldn’t resist her little dragon Miranda slipped the short note out onto her lap.  
  
  
  
  
_M—_  
  
  
You said, ‘on your knees,’ so I’m on all fours as commanded. I want you. No matter what it is you have in mind for me. Not wet yet, but I’m turned on.  
  
Teasing the opening of my sex with the tip, you make me a little wetter but not enough. My head is buzzing on a cloud of lust and I hear you moistening the toy, just a little. Ready or not you’ll be inside of me soon.  
  
I want you. I want it to hurt as I’m stretched open for you. Some days that’s all I dream about.  
  
You’re just beginning and I cry out in pain, then moan out my desire. The cold smoothness of the dil draws out wild sounds from my throat.   
  
Seconds in, I am not wet enough and yet I’m so turned on that I am ready to collapse on the bed mashing my face to the sheets.  
  
If I let myself go… You will pull away from me. Take down the straps and then the dil my pussy warmed will please you instead. If I collapse now, you will not let me touch you. Nor will you let me touch myself.  
  
I don’t collapse. Instead I arch back moaning your name as I do.  
  
You slowly pull away. My clenches to stop your motion. Your teeth mark the smooth expanse of my back. I roll my hips begging for more.  
  
Steady and slow you against me until you slide easily.  
  
Before I cum you pull me up until I stretch back like an arrow on the bowstring taut against you. I wonder how you will stay up until you whisper, “Touch yourself.” Then there is no further though as my fingers circle my clit while yours circle my nipples. I start to shake and your firm hands grip my body so that I am not going anywhere.  
  
Your name becomes a song, a chant, a curse as you send an earth shattering orgasm through me.  
  
Like a rag doll you push me forward and pull away from me.  
  
Breathless and panting I lay there, but you aren’t done with me. Moments later you flip me over and straddle me so that I can see you. Your hands pull me up to touch you. I caress your breasts and flick against your nipples, but I know you need more. I press my thumbs into your hips steadying you. I want to see you. Your other hand comes down and guides one of mine.  
  
Our eyes never waver as we watch each other. Your hand guiding mine to help you ride me. You exude power and openness; it is amazingly beautiful.  
  
When you cum on me, I shiver with my own renewed desire.  
  
Crash down on top of me. I will hold you.   
  
  
A—  
  
  
  
  
Miranda melted back into the seat of the town car holding the note to her chest. Her breathing was erratic and she felt the heat despite the air conditioning. It never rained in LA, but she was drenched. Looking out of the window, Miranda saw the palm trees and the smog. ‘What an unfortunate setting for such a wonderful fantasy!’ She thought. Then with a longing in her heart that wasn’t all about snuggles-and-cuddles Miranda reached for her cell phone. “Emily.”  
  
The car turned into the hotel valet area as Emily stuttered her response.  
  
“Get Andrea home now.”  
  
Getting out of the car, Miranda donned her sunglasses and waltzed into the foyer.  
  
“Now. Emily. I don’t care if you have to get the National Guard to do it.”  
  
Closing the phone with a click, Miranda stepped up to the desk. “I’ll be checking out.” She said to the stunned hotel clerk. A shocked nod was all she got from him before she whisked away to the elevator on the phone to call the pilot. Hanging up after he stuttered his yes into the receiver Miranda looked at herself in the mirrored wall of the compartment. “National Guard.” She snickered to herself.  


  
—The End

 

...


End file.
